Wind-up Eggs and Paintings
by Kaabisteru
Summary: A last summer day in Nintendo Club has Iris and Pit making a new friend from Ivan, the Jupiter Adept from Weyard. As they all travel to a local town festival, they are given an ordinary-looking Yoshi Egg from the dino dragon himself. Meanwhile an earth-shaking scheme awaits to threaten the city.
1. A Shady Exchange

**- Prologue -**

_It was a midnight in Fall: after the dinner theater club had been closed._

In front of it were the calm shores which were once filled with so many recognizable stars- now all empty and being cleaned up by several Broom Hatters.

The dim moonlight passed through windows of the basement softly as it formed square shapes that painted themselves on many objects therein. This basement was filled with many kinds of practical objects from each universe that the visitors and staff of the theater club came from. These were usually kept for cases of emergency or situations, calling for context sensitive objects or equipment.  
Ranging from question blocks to potent weapons and gimmicks, it would be safe to say that the theater club having this kind of basement defended it from nearly any harm.

_The clock struck one._

Suddenly, the basement's door creaked open, and there came a very tall figure wearing a robe around her. With a few quick turns of her head she made sure nobody was around. Then she quietly uttered:

"_Danger, Terror, Horror."_

Now, one of the question blocks started to move amongst all the block rows. All of a sudden it grew two gloved hands and even two feet already wearing pair of brown shoes.  
The blocky creature and the robed woman then walked to each other, and soon enough started an eerie whispering conversation:

"_So you came 'ere after all Madame... It is zat urgent, oui?_"

"Not quite, but I think it's for his best. He's getting a little too carried away when talking to the audience."

"_But 'e is a funny boy, I gotta give... why do zis? Zis block here, it is forbidden even for moi to use, surtout! What gives you such an idea to use zis block with such a confiance?_ "

"It penalizes people with _medium awareness_, right? That's what he needs to learn to control properly before he manages to shatter millions of... you know-"

She put her open hand near her face and suddenly clicked her tongue few times, obviously hinting at something she didn't want to say out loud. The other person got the message quick, even sweating slightly at the thought.

"_Zat is true... so 'e is a very difficile caisse with that sense of humeur of his! I guess nothing can be helped, honh?_ "

"Yes. Enough talking now, let's get this over with. I've got to hurry back before anyone notices I'm gone."

"_Bon!_ _Here it is zen: zee Wall-Proof Block!_ "

The mustached block person then pulled something out from behind him, revealing what looked like a pitch-black block with huge number emblazoned on it. He handed it to the robed woman before bowing down gentlemanly.

"_Anyway, zat'll be 890 thousand Mushroom Coins, Madame._ "

"I'll just send you on a vacation to _Apotos_, if that's okay with you ."

"_Que?! But why!?_ "

"You keep calling me Madame, mister. Do I look like someone_ that doesn't know any French to you_?"

An awkward silence fell in the basement.

Suddenly the blocky gentleman broke it with a nervous, apologetic response:

"_Bu-bu-but, I didn't mean to imply anything- _"

"**_I'm not married._**"

* * *

_**A/N: **My crossover stories use an universe where the characters are animated actors who pretty much do the videogaming careering: Think Roger Rabbit + Wreck-It-Ralph._

_Anyway, Maybe I'll just start with the fact that I've been working on this "episode" for quite a long while now... and it has really evolved into something of it's own. It was first just a small one-shot where I experimented with some story gimmicks, like trying to handle the 4th wall more carefully and subtly and trying to build up the "world" these characters are currently set in. It's all going to be introduced to you here._

_Furthermore, there's a lot of different characters to be seen here at the next chapters, definitely not just stopping at Kid Icarus, Pokemon and Golden Sun-franchise. I'll describe them in-depth during the story, since some might not be very recognizable to some. Good luck finding them!_

_- Kaabisteru_


	2. Abusing Fruits and the Taboo

**1 -Abusing Fruits and the Fourth Wall**

The next day brought a bright sky and pretty warm weather: perhaps the most summer had left to squeeze in before it would make way for the fall.  
Pleasant winds blew over the city, carrying seagulls that came from the seas beside the huge metropolis.

It was midday: Mario's Club, "_Lucky Heavens",_ was open again, but today was the last day that would follow the summer schedule with longer opening hours. Because of this, there was a slightly larger amount of visitors than usual- they simply didn't want to miss the longest day filled with the sunshine and carefree spirit left from this season.

The lights in the main hall of the theater club weren't turned up very high today due to the convenience of the sunshine coming through the open doors and large curtainless windows. The hall nevertheless looked quite dim, but that actually made it seem even more endearing for people looking for a comfortable shelter from the day's heat.

One of those people was a brown, spunky girl with a keen liking of dragons: she was one of the frequent visitors of the club, tending to appear during midday to have a nice sweet snack made of fruit and enjoy some company with a new friend she had made during the summer. Furthermore, that friend was one of the club's confectioners, and usually accepted her fruit or other natural ingredients to be cooked into something wondrously delicious.  
"Hi Peach!" the girl said, greeting to her as she walked closer to the serving desk. From her large and puffy hair her small dragon Pokémon popped out and greeted the princess happily as well.  
"Hi Iris! And hello to you too Axew." replied Peach as she walked to the counter and rested herself on her arms to see what the Dragon Trainer had brought this time.  
"Today I helped to harvest a local area in Mistralton City which was abundant with fruits!" Iris said enthusiastically. She started to take pieces of fruit out of her bag, placing them rather randomly on the serving counter: then her Axew started to position all of them in an organized row, showing that she brought mostly apples, melons and grapes. There was even a handful of Nanab berries piled in a small heap.  
"They let me keep the leftovers," the dragon girl added: however, Peach was surprised by the vast quantity of fruit. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
"Haven't you brought quite a bit… for just one snack? You know, it looks like a lot for just you to handle… or did you plan to share all this with Axew?" she asked while jotting down the amount. Iris now realized that Peach was confused by what she was planning to do with all the fruit.  
"Maybe if I gave half of these to you and kept the rest for later? I've got to admit, though, I must've gone overboard. Sorry..." she giggled in an awkward manner. Axew followed its trainer's cue, slumping over in humiliation.

But Peach put her hand on the young girl's shoulder and smiled briefly to assure her that it wasn't a big deal: The princess must have remembered that it was not polite to question customer's requests.  
"So what do you think can be concocted from all this?" Iris asked. Lowering her notepad, Peach thought about that for a moment: she seemingly had several ideas for what the fruit could be used for, but couldn't really decide which among all the ones that required large amounts of fruit would be most likely to produce the tastiest snack.  
"Considering you just brought fruit, I'll try to keep it simple now and use the recipes from my kingdom: not much of my crew is here so I don't think I can do much with these, but I'll try my best. Is that okay with you?"  
"Of course! I've never gotten to taste anything from your world... from what I've heard it's very delicious and even_ healthy..._ I must discover if it's really true." said Iris dreamily, putting her hands on her cheeks.

By now Peach had gone to the _Dining Specializer's_ monitor behind the wall: it seemed like she had found something close to Iris's request, which she announced to her customer:  
"What do you say about _Fruit Parfait_?"  
Iris quickly jumped on the suggestion. "The name sounds interesting... so what's it made of, mostly? " She asked.  
"Well, we usually make it with a few pieces of fruit and add in any kind of frozen dessert, like yoghurt or ice cream. It's quite a plentiful dessert, definitely enough for you." Peach answered.  
"I'll have it with the yoghurt then," Iris declared. Suddenly, the princess sighed, as to suggest something unfortunate. "I'm sorry Iris, but we don't have any today, I'm afraid." she told her after a moment. "Aww, there's no yoghurt? Did it run out?" Iris asked, though not minding much since she was alright with the ice cream as well- as long as it wasn't too sweet.  
"It's not that it actually ran out, someone just crashed the yoghurt cart today," Peach explained, speaking in a lower tone than usual. She also added that it was Cilan, garnering a gasp of shock from the dragon trainer.  
"Why did it have to be Cilan… he sure can get himself in one misfortune or another! Is he okay!?"  
"He got out of it fine... it's just that he got covered in a white gooey mess. And to think it was morning, too… I had to clean the whole place up much quicker than usual," explained the princess.  
"I can imagine..." remarked Iris, looking away: She had a desperate need to get rid of the mental image of the whole outcome.

The time had gone steadily on as the two friends were speaking: now the hall's lighting had grown more vivid, as the sun moved directly in front of the windows. Soon curtains were moved automatically to prevent too much sunlight from hitting the dining tables and also to create a slim lighted path on the floor, which led back to the entrance.  
Both dragon trainer and Pokémon watched this, starting to feel more laid-back and relaxed- Iris didn't even notice that Axew actually started to fall asleep from waiting. Still, she yawned too, covering her mouth.

While Iris was attempting to stretch in her seat, the mellow atmosphere was disrupted suddenly. She could hear loud, tramping footsteps coming from the foyer and even someone yelling at others not to run into him: suddenly a young angel boy appeared at the theater hall, walking along in a rather playful manner on the lighted path. Iris made a rather displeased expression at the sight of the person coming towards her.

"_Yo Iris!_ What's up?" he said as he hopped on a seat. Suddenly Pit wrapped his left arm around Iris's shoulder in "a friendly manner" and put his hand near his right cheek. Iris knew exactly what was coming up.

_"May I Axew a question?"_

"_Don't even expect it._ **You're NOT getting any**."

Pit gasped in disbelief. Now he closed his eyes very tightly and whimpered:

"_Wynaut?!"_

Iris just took another deep breath and and put her hand over her face.

"Because _Ur-saw_- Ugh, Pit, how many times have I told you that you shouldn't expect me to give some of my bought snacks to you?!" she scolded, "You're now acting like homeless Lillipup who comes to beg for food every time people are around."  
Poor angel boy sighed and slumped on the table, now feeling rather miserable.  
"I wouldn't mind being a Lillipup if it means I can escape eating vegetables and be fed by a loving trainer..." Pit murmured. He didn't want to think about how much trouble he had to go through back in Angel Land again, hurrying off to the club before getting to enjoy his unfinished breakfast plate. What also struck to him was how Palutena was unusually strict today, suddenly giving him a lecture on excessive "***-wall breaking" as he ate.  
"Then she made me hit this block which renders me unable to speak to the outer audience or make any references for them... luckily it's just for few day, _unless she's just kidding me again_," he gulped, "Though I have to admit, I just don't get her logic at times: in Angel Land, a "*th wall" _doesn't exist! _So what's the matter with doing something that won't do any harm, regardless of how excessively I do it?"  
As he finished, Pit planted his face on the table again and sighed in a downed manner.

Iris watched him with a slightly sympathetic look on her face: but still wished he'd stop embarrassing her around people. Maybe she COULD give one of her snacks to him later on as a gift. Iris herself wasn't very familiar with breaking walls or touching them in any way, but it was quite clear that Pit had gone through a rough day today and she didn't really feel good about making it harder for him. _For now._

During the discussion, Peach brought out two parfait servings and placed them on the table for Iris and her Axew. She had come at just the right time to catch a glance of the angel boy looking at the windows moodily. What had come over him?

"_Leader of Palutena's Army! _What's the matter?" she asked in a comforting manner, stroking his hair gently while waiting for him to glance at her. It happened pretty quickly along with few "stop"s and faint giggling.  
"Lady Palutena punished me for breaking walls too many times. And by walls, I mean those _very dangerous_ ones." Pit soon replied. Peach raised her eyebrows in wonder.  
"But you're not "on duty" at the moment, are you?" she asked, sitting down.  
"Of course not, _Project Sky_ was finished completely at the end of this February, remember?" Pit replied, "It's more of a matter of my present life. I had seemingly broken the *th wall too much in public and now Palutena has banned me from doing it in some... _way..._" he added with a tone that suggested a mix of dread and wonder. Apparently, he didn't feel any better after all.  
"Don't get too downed there, she'll surely forgive you soon. I know she wouldn't like to see you quiet and miserable like this for a long time," Peach said good-heartedly. Pit knew the princess was right, giving slight nods of agreement.  
"Besides, she can't really be able to banter any funsies with you if you're more limited than she is, right?" the princess added. To Pit she looked just like Palutena when she said that, and covered his mouth quickly.

Suddenly Axew came over and handed an apple to the angel boy: Pit's face brightened in surprise.  
"Thanks little buddy! Seems like there are plenty of these in that corner over there, I can see," he said as he munched on it; petting the little dragon who was clearly pleased that he managed to make him happy. Overhearing this as she thought, the dragon trainer suddenly gulped.  
"Speaking of which, I've been making desserts of them for Iris and Axew." Peach announced, "There's still plenty so maybe for a small fee, you can get your own too!" Iris now glanced in disapproval at the princess.

But Pit cheered up completely, agreeing to the offer positively, and suddenly embraced Iris for making his day. The girl's only responses were blabbered mutters as she instantly jerked her body away from him: Though she couldn't deny that she was also a bit glad to make someone's day a little happier.

* * *

_**A/N**: As some might guess, Pit referred to "Project Sora" when meaning Project Sky. To tell you something, this story's set on 2012.  
I try to keep things like these bit subtle or hidden to make the story maintain it's refined storytelling without distracting people too much. In my opinion it takes a lot of guts to use breaking of the 4th Wall in a fanfic without pretty much ruining the whole story at once because it's now kind of cliche nowadays._

Though I wonder if the whole thing of "censoring" the term "4th Wall" with asterisks looks good. What you think? Should I change them to something else?

_Anyway, thanks again._

_- Kaabisteru_


	3. A Peculiar Boy from Weyard

_**2 - A Peculiar Boy From Weyard**_

Back in the foyer, Pelly the Pelican was busy with her daytime job at the reception desk. Although she was enjoying her work, she was also thinking about how much worse her sister Phyllis's rude, snarky attitude had become: yesterday she had managed to frighten away a few mushroom retainers because according to her words, "they were dawdling in the line for too long."  
"It was just _2 minute_s! Yet Phyllis had to lose it and request the guards to kick the poor Toads out..." she sighed, "They just had forgotten their member cards in their car and went to get them... though I guess, it would've turned out the same nonetheless. But unlike anything we've done before, this is a serious job we're taking on! The way this keeps up, she's going to drive me crazy worrying..."

The pelican looked across the foyer, glancing at what appeared to be a row of doors varnished with gold color. These were actually portals to other worlds, probably powered by the strange discuses at the top-right corner of the into six sections , each discus had emblems based on the worlds its door was connected to: from there guests from other dimensions came to visit the club, exchanging greetings and news. It was a very curious sight.  
Pelly stared at the doors for a while. Suddenly her eyes widened in a moment of epiphany.  
"These remind me of a romantic book I once lost… Because if I remember correctly... It also had those peculiar doors," she thought, "Now if this was just _a moving castle..._"

But she was cut short: one of the doors made a clicking sound, indicating the discus had turned counter-clockwise until it stopped. The emblem it now showed was shaped like a compass, but with extended rays of light coming out from it, similar to a picture of a sun. Soon, the doorknob was pressed down with a firm click.

From the doorway a young boy came out. He wore an emerald-green hooded cloak with golden hems, and what appeared to be a golden breastplate on his chest. He also carried a peculiar wooden rod around, signifying that he was a mage of some sort.  
The boy looked curiously yet carefully around the hall and soon heard Pelly greeting him. He closed the teledoor and walked to the reception desk.

"How can I help you mister?"  
"_Just passing in._ Here."

The boy showed his member card: Pelly looked through it quickly, and soon nodded with a smile. He was permitted to go in.  
The mage kept on with his reserved pace, observing his surroundings until he stepped into the main hall. He soon saw the place he wanted to go, and started to approach it slowly.

"Here we are again, _Gust_."  
"Let's grab some grub then."

Meanwhile Iris and Pit (and Axew) were enjoying their fruit parfaits, Iris speaking about her current life back in Unova. She looked constantly smug while telling her story.  
"And that's how I caught the art thieves and got Burgh's painting back... But I'm curious, his paintings have become a constant target for art theft lately. I personally don't think they're _that_ valuable enough to be _stolen_…" she remarked.  
"I'm not an art expert myself, but maybe there's something the thieves see in them that ordinary people don't." Pit thought out loud .  
"Ah, people themselves are like paintings." Iris sighed, "Like how art maniacs have _crazy_ painted all over them and they're the only people who don't know it."  
"So what about the dragon obsessed trainers who are afraid of anything cold? Are they anywhere in the same category?" Pit sneered.  
"Pfft, I would only say that about gullible angels who are obsessed with hot springs." Iris grunted back.

Before either could continue, a boy in the green robe sat near them. Peach seemed to recognize him instantly.  
"Hey _Ivan_! How are you today?"  
"I'm fine, thanks. Got any grapes today?"  
"Of course, I'll bring them. Leave your change on the table in the meantime."  
With that, Peach headed to the kitchen. Pit and Iris, however, just stared at the boy curiously. He looked pretty medieval from his attire, had short blonde hair, and gave off a cute and innocent charm.  
"_Uh... hey there_," Pit blurted after a moment, "_and you are...?_"  
Unexpectedly, the mage extended his palm towards Pit's forehead: the angel boy could feel his brain receiving some kind of mystical stimulus from it.

"_So you're name's Pit? You're the servant of goddess Palutena, the ruler of Angel Land, am I correct?_" said the boy after a moment.

Pit's eyes widened with surprise.  
"_How did you know!?"_ he gasped. It was clear to him that this boy wasn't someone ordinary, but other than that he had no idea what was going on.  
Meanwhile the dragon trainer had become curious as well. She neared Ivan very slowly, keeping her guard.  
"Your name?" she asked carefully. The boy responded with exactly the same act he did for Pit, extending his hand towards her forehead. Unlike her friend, though, Iris didn't feel anything unusual inside her mind.

"_And you're... Iris. You're the current Champion of Unova._" said Ivan.

Iris started to tremble slightly: she took two steps away from him. Axew hopped back into her giant hairdo.

In the dire moment where confusion would have led to hostility, Peach had come back. Noticing how Pit and Iris seemed to react to Ivan, she sighed hopelessly: the princess was clearly familiar with these incidents. But she was glad nothing troublesome had happened… _this time_.  
"Ivan, please. Don't do that again." she demanded in a worried tone. The boy turned at her rather slowly (maybe even regretfully) and after chuckling nervously, just took his plate of grapes and went to sit farther away from the crew.

For a while he just scarfed down the grapes, irritated: it was rather awkward sight. But Pit continued to look at him. He was actually getting interested on this fellow: that boy _could read people's minds!_ If that wasn't cool, then what would be? And who knew what other kinds of powers might he have up his sleeve?  
Meanwhile Iris was still trembling in anxiety and even fear. She hadn't let her guard down yet, seeing Ivan as threatening and so far, unpredictable, even though she had met mediums like him who trained Psychic-type Pokémon.  
"Pit, just leave him alone already. I don't want that... _medium_ to mess with us again," she hissed, "_he almost blurted out my secret to everyone out there..._"

Suddenly the angel boy turned at her.  
"_What secret?_" he asked, dumbfounded. Now Iris assured him nervously that she had nothing say (_or hide_.)  
"But you know that guy there is rather interesting, don't you think?" Pit smirked, now resting his head on his arm on the table.  
"Ah, Ivan? He's a friend of Isaac." Peach suddenly stated.  
"_A friend of Isaac_? You mean that gold-haired boy who is part of the _Assist Program_?"  
"Yep. And what he told me is that he's from a race called _Adepts_. They can use elemental, sorcerous mental energy to control nature around them: _Psynergy_ for short."  
"Ah, come again?" Pit said, clearly without a clue about what Peach just had explained. Iris just glanced disappointedly at him. ("What a kid.")  
"Oh, sorry: to put it simply, think it as magic power which is based on 4 basic elements of matter: nature, fire, water and wind. These are classified as _Venus_, _Mars_, _Mercury_ and _Jupiter_, respectively. It's powered by their minds."  
Meanwhile Pit let that boil down (while Axew had strolled off towards Ivan again), and he took another spoonful of the dessert from his ice cream bowl.  
"So what does this have to do with the boy over there?" Pit asked in a quiet voice.  
"Well, he claims he's a Jupiter Adept... and he told me that such people are gifted with more psychic strength than ordinary humans- and even among Adepts. They can read people's minds and even foresee their actions in combat, which always puts them one step ahead of their opponents."  
Hearing Peach's explanation, Pit had a brief flashback about Ness and his friends' psychic abilities: they also had the ability to read minds. Could Ivan's abilities be the same? He hadn't heard any voice in his mind, however.  
He glanced at the adept again: suddenly their gazes met. Ivan soon turned away from the angel, though. Pit groaned in a sad tone.  
"So that explains why he can read our minds... though it bugs me, does every one of those Jupiter Adepts even do that when greeting new people?" he asked. Peach shook her head.  
"He has a friend who kind of resembles him but is a girl... unlike him though, she gets along with strangers just fine. She doesn't use her powers like Ivan does."  
" I guess that means this kid's rather shy, huh?" Iris guessed after retrieving Axew, who almost managed to wander off, "so has he done this before? You didn't seem very comfortable letting us get creeped out by him. "  
"Ah, yes. He had rather unfortunate incidents with _Sheena_ and _Sabrina_... Sheena smacked him instinctively but apologized right after," said Peach, "though after that she didn't feel comfortable being near him. Sabrina's another story though."  
"What did she do?" Pit asked.  
"She shocked his brain with her strong telekinetic powers. Gladly, Ivan didn't pass out... but he had to suffer from nausea and painful headaches for rest of the day. _Poor boy…_" Peach recalled. Both Iris and Pit shivered.

"Poor boy indeed... I can kind of imagine how difficult it could be for him to greet folks around here. We're pretty a diverse crowd, you know? It's a wonder we're even able to talk to each other, really." Pit said.  
"Yeah... it reminds me of the first time I met Cilan." Peach replied, "He was so meek and had a very hard time getting used to all the different kinds of strange people around here. And what's more, I didn't expect him to be the flamboyant and enthusiastic young culinary connoisseur I know him as today."  
"To be honest, he still acts shy time to time," Iris added, "at least when he's feeling awkward or uncomfortable. What to do for his poor self-confidence nowadays… even if he keeps saying he has his own plans, I suppose."  
"But I thought his flamboyant side was just an act he uses in the _Pokemon: Best Wishes_- animation!" Pit exclaimed. " Still, no matter whether he acts shy or flamboyant, though, he's seemingly loved by his audience anyway. Just think, with that kind of act, he'd be able to trick his friends into thinking he's a good guy when he's really a _baddie!_ Imagine that kind of a plot twist waiting for you, Iris!"

Suddenly there was a loud crack from the glass bowl with Pit's parfait, which shattered to pieces in his hands, causing him to let out a yelp of pain and fall from his seat.  
Glass shards were flung across the table, and Peach and Iris were barely able to duck in time to avoid them. Many of the nearby dining guests looked in Pit's direction, startled.  
He got up holding a bleeding, cut up hand, and couldn't help but stare at his creamy dessert as it spread sluggishly around the table. He was still whimpering in pain.  
"So that's the _curse_ of yours..." Iris commented after ensuring the incident was over, "I can really see why Palutena wants to restrict your joking around now, though."  
"_Ow-ow-ow-ow-_" Pit stammered before pulling a bottle out from behind him, which had a small portion of "Drink of the Gods" in it. He poured it on his left hand, which sizzled for a few moments while releasing vapour, and was soon back to normal condition.

Pit volunteered to clean up the mess, even though Peach assured him that Roll would take care of it much better than he could. Nevertheless she handed him a wet cleaning cloth to clean up the mess on the table and gave a hand vacuum to Iris to clean up the shards around that were scattered around.  
"Cilan really prefers to hide his fabulous persona from most strangers nowadays... maybe Ivan's like that too." Pit mumbled.  
"You can't exactly say Ivan's like "a painting" though... "Iris stated.  
"I know... but I want to know more about him. He just seems so interesting! Don't you agree?"

After a few moments of silence, a phone rang in the kitchen.  
"Excuse me for a moment," Peach said as she went to answer it. Pit took this as a good opportunity to speak with the boy. He winked quickly at Iris to signal his plan.  
"_Oh no you don't_." Iris spoke silently with her lips. But the angel boy was already on his way, leaving the wet cloth on the table and nearing the mage, who had seemingly been conversing with someone else nearby. The dragon trainer face-palmed in frustration while the baby dragon sighed "_Ax-ewww..._" with a groan.

By now, Ivan had felt someone approaching his seat. He was still feeling anxious about speaking with the others, though, and it didn't help that some kind of accident had happened back at their table.  
Nevertheless, a voice suddenly greeted him.  
"_Hey there... doing fine?_" it asked. Ivan turned behind him to see it was the angel boy from before.  
"Um, _hello_… " he replied. Behind him jumped a small, sleek-looking creature with wings protruding from its ears. To Pit's surprise, it spoke like a mature, grown-up man:

"Yo_._"

"_Hahahah… _You look kinda cute..." Pit remarked awkwardly. The creature just grunted and turned back to a plate with a few remaining grapes on it. Using telekinetic powers, he moved one of them up to his face, where it disappeared into his invisible mouth. Suddenly he saw a baby dragon's head appear out of nowhere to observe him.  
"Woah- Hold up there little monster. In case you knew, these are mine…" he stated. Axew looked curiously at his eyes and repeated his name a few times as if saying something. The other creature had to take a few steps back from the awkward situation, but tried to listen anyway.  
"It looks like Axew has taken a liking to this thing... but is he dangerous?" Iris wondered aloud, now seemingly able to approach Ivan with more confidence. Ivan looked assuredly at the girl.  
"Oh, _Gust_? Don't worry about him, he's tame as a morning gale." he said. Suddenly Ivan realized he had spoken with the two even more: feeling a bit hot and tingly due to embarrassment, he shifted his gaze to the open windows in the main hall.  
But even if he turned away from them, he didn't stay that way: soon he looked briefly back at them, smiling shyly.  
Pit grinned back cheerily: meanwhile Iris found Ivan's expression strangely adorable, blushing faintly and clenching her hands together.

"Oh my... it seems you three managed to open up to each other."

Peach had come back from the telephone call, seemingly ready to announce something to Pit and Iris.  
"Yoshi called me and said he's waiting for someone willing to help him at the local city festival in _Neomina_. He wants to give something to them. Does anyone care to volunteer?"  
"Sure, count us in! I don't really feel like getting another dessert after getting my hand all sliced up like that…" said Pit.  
"Say, what do you say about taking Ivan with you, then? I bet you'd have a fun time showing him around the place together." Peach suggested, smiling toward the said boy. Ivan responded with a faint chuckle.  
"Why not! We'll be more than glad to take him!" Pit agreed excitedly. Iris traded glances with Axew as Pit said "we", but she wasn't against taking Ivan along. The dragon trainer got up from her seat and walked to Ivan, and Pit followed suit. Ivan was about to get up too, when he felt a hand press on his shoulder.  
"Hey Ivan, let's forget what happened back there when you first saw us. I'm Pit, from _Kid Icarus_." the angel boy introduced himself, extending his hand to the adept.  
"And I'm Iris, from _Pokemon: Black and White_. Nice to meet you." said the dragon trainer. Axew exclaimed his name to the boy as well.  
Ivan was taken aback. It felt nice to meet new people after such a long time, and this time it ended well despite his questionable behavior at the start. He stuttered a bit before introducing himself.

"_I'm Ivan... from Golden Sun..._"


End file.
